Sans tambour ni trompette
by berlouche
Summary: La folle histoire d'amour de Rusard et Hermione. Euh... partage en live et portnaouakisme.
1. Incipit

* * *

titre : **Sans tambour ni trompette**

( si vous lisez cette fic, vous remarquerez qu'effectivement, on ne peut trouver nulle part mention de trompette, ni de tambour, ce titre est donc complètement justifié malgré les apparences. )

auteur : Berlouche

base : Harry Potter tome 1 à 5.

disclimer : Non ils ne sont pas à moi mais je n'y tiens vraiment pas. Leur légitime propriétaire est J.K Rowling

avertissements : Cette fic n'est absolument pas sérieuse et écrite un peu n'importe comment, sans scénario précis ni temps de réflexion extraordinaire. C'est donc sûrement fouilli et rebutant,

* * *

Chapitre I : Incipit

Hermione s'éveilla brusquement, une terrible crampe au troisième neurone gauche sur la droite de la gauche de la droite du centre de l'aire corticoïde de son cerveau. Elle se frotta méticuleusement les tempes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre quadridimensionnelle ainsi que son manuel de relaxation neo-bouddhiste-post-zen le lui conseillais. Immédiatement et sans délais, aucune amélioration ne se fit sentir et elle comprit en un soupir qu'il allait falloir utiliser les grands moyens. Elle connaissait fort bien ces symptômes pour les avoir ressentis de nombreuses fois auparavant et aussi humiliante que soit la formule à employer, il fallait bien en passer par-là pour pouvoir enfin chasse miss Douleur de sa vie.

Se retournant contre le mur, elle murmura tout doucement " _hyperpilosus"_ en espérant que personne n'était éveillé et en train de l'espionner pour ensuite tout raconter à la presse à scandale. En effet, après avoir prononcé cette formule, une épaisse barbe lui poussa sur toute la moitié inférieure du visage et pour la 146416415414e fois de son existence, elle pesta en silence contre les crétins qui avaient eu l'idée de faire des formules magiques marchant uniquement si on les murmurait dans sa barbe…..

Elle prit ensuite délicatement entre ses doigts un des livres éparpillés au pied de son lit. Les livres de la table de chevet étaient nettement plus intéressant mais ils formaient un arc de cercle au-dessus du lit pour retomber gracieusement sur la table de chevet de sa voisine et en prendre un risquait de perturber très sérieusement l'équilibre précaire de ce monument bibliothécaire. Le livre qu'elle avait pris s'intitulait "le_ paradoxe de la déviance parthénogénétique de la méiose dans les cellules pancréatiques sexuées des griffons unijambistes"_ et bien que ce soit l'ouvrage le plus complet sur ce sujet restreint, elle ne l'avait lu que quarante-douze fois, ce qui était fort peu pour ses standarts. Toujours à voix basse et la tête désespérément tournée vers le mur pour cacher la luxuriante barbe qui courait sur son menton, elle marmonna (à l'aide du susdit appendice pileux) _"tournicoti tournicoton et rond et rond petit patachon. " _

Aussitôt, un doux murmure de pages tournées doucement, de chuchotements studieux et de boulettes traversant à grande vitesse l'espace aérien empli la pièce et Hermione se recoucha, ronronnant presque tant ce bruit l'apaisait.

En effet, la jeune fille aux dents de castor(1) appartenait à cette étrange et rare catégorie de gens - pour la plupart barbus, vieux et vivants dans des contes oubliés – qui, étant accroc à la lecture et son athmosphère si particulière, se réveillant la nuit, en état de manque s'ils n'avaient pas eu leur dose livresque durant la journée.

L'état de manque littéraire est une chose proprement insupportable et nombre sont ceux qui sont morts d'épuisement, n'arrivant pas à dormir sans bruit bibliothécaire et ne pouvant produire ce bruit que manuellement ce qui, il faut en convenir, est fatiguant et impropre à l'état de somnolence. On pourrait assez facilement objecter qu'en déplaçant simplement leur lit dans une bibliothèque, tous leurs maux cesseraient, envolés.Le problème est que les seuls à être présents dans une bibliothèque après minuit sont les bibliomaniaques et qu'à moins de prendre des tours de garde, le problème reste entier.

Or l'entraide n'est pas chose commune chez quiconque amoureux des livres, à déjà entendu parler des autodafés. En effet, cet événement fait perdre à l'homme sa foi en l'homme (et non son foie, à moins qu'on ne se trouve dans la ville de Foix où il est bien connu que quiconque ose draguer la marchande de foie se retrouve immédiatement métamorphosé en bandit sans foie ni l'oie ), car en cette occasion, les livres, êtres supérieurs s'il en est, préfèrent tous mourir que s'aider les uns les autres à former un cercle rectangle à trois cotés, symbole d'invocation de Peter-Youki, saint patron sauveur des livres en péril. Et si les livres, seigneurs de la nuit (« seigneurs de la nuit » est juste une périphrase désignant les livres, elle n'a aucun sens profond, mais de loin dans le brouillard, ça a un peu la classe si on est myope et sans lunette) ne s'aident pas entre eux, pourquoi les biblioalcooliques, eux, le feraient-ils ?

A problème, solution et demi. Il fallait donc une formule pour retrouver l'atmosphère d'une bibliothèque affairée, sans pour autant devoir agiter soi même les pages.

C'est Superman lui-même qui inventa la formule dans des circonstances assez tragiques et qui saisissant ensuite l'utilité de cette invention, la donna au colonel O'Neill pour qu'il l'apprenne à toutes les peuplades rencontrées dans ses périples à travers la porte des étoiles.

Est-ce que les circonstances tragiques en question intéressent quelqu'un ? Étant donné que seul mon écran me fait face, je prends l'air guilleret du message d'alerte Windows qui me dit qu'une erreur fatale est intervenue dans mon ordinateur comme un acquiescement.

Lex Luthor, donc, était biblioalcoolique et Superman l'apprenant et étant vraiment très-méchant-vilain-pas-beau comme à peu près tous les héros Marvel, inventa la formule pour régler ce problème un jour alors qu'il regardait « le manège enchanté » et la cacha dans un vieux grimoire. Lex la trouva mais étant imberbe, il mourut de consomption en essayant de faire marcher la formule. Ainsi Superman gagna et pu s'acheter la villa de ses rêves sur la côte d'azur avec une femme de soixante ans sa cadette et le canard en or massif pour le bain de ses rêves. Tout cela, notons le, ne lui servit à rien puisque sa maison fut promptement détruite pour laisser place à une déviation autoroutière, que sa femme fut enlevée par les Martiens et qu'il ne retrouva jamais les mêmes joies avec son canard de richard qu'avec son bon, vieux canard en plastique jaune qui faisait 'couic' quand on appuyait dessus.

Mais revenons-en à nos ovidés laineux.

Hermione donc, cette incarnation de la classe très très cachée des gryffondors entreprit enfin de s'endormir tranquillement quand, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, quelque chose l'arracha aux bras de Morphée, au grand plaisir de ce dernier qui n'était pas particulièrement fana des miss-je-sais-tout barbues et en chaleur (la décence m'interdit de révéler le contenu des rêves de miss Granger. Sachez juste que Morphée en tant qu'être vaguement humanoïde risquait sa peau en restant dans les parages fréquentés par Hermione dans son sommeil au même titre que Brad Pitt dans les rêves de certaines et même Snape pour d'autres, mais ce dernier cas me méduse assez je dois l'avouer).

Quelque chose n'allait pas et manquait, quelque chose de très important. Mais quoi ? Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Son livre fétiche "de_ l'influence de la fonte de la banquise sur la rédaction des slashs en univers moldu_ " était bien sous l'oreiller, à côté de deux paquets de choco-BN, du mouchoir brodé à ses initiales qui chantait la carmagnole quand elle se mouchait dedans et qu'elle avait volé à Près-au-lard une année pour se donner l'impression d'être une rebelle, de trois plumes tachées d'encre, de deux Kinders Buenos tout écrasés et enfin de sa paire de jumelles pourvue d'un sort permettant de voir à travers les murs du vestiaire des garçons.

Soudain, elle frissonna. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid aux pieds et d'une voix ensommeillée, elle grogna en direction de Patterond pour qu'il se recouche et lui couvre les pieds mieux que ça, quand elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qui n'allait pas.

Pattenrond n'était pas là.

Depuis que le matou obèse partageait sa vie avec Hermione, il lui avait tous les soirs sans exception servi de chauffe-pied, s'étalant de tout son long pour empêcher le froid de la gagner dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas été franchement ravi de ce rôle au début, mais que faire quand on vous menace de vous jeter dans un aquarium rempli de méduses venimeuses ? L'air de rien, Hermione sentait instinctivement les points faibles des gens et savait toujours quels moyens de pressions user pour arriver à ses fins. Ce don pourrait paraître serpentardesque à un œil malavisé qui chercherait la puce cachée dans l'oreille, mais comme en vérité, par soucis de cohérence elle aurait de toute façon dû séjourner à Serdaigle et ne doit sa présence dans le camp des fiers acéphales rouges et or qu'à la volonté divine de l'auteur, qui la voulait près de ses acolytes pour vivres de belles aventures et histoires playmobiles. Il est donc regrettable de noter que les maisons n'ont en fait aucune importance, si ce n'est de démarquer les gentils, les méchants et les insignifiants pour ceux qui auraient eu du mal à comprendre sur quels personnages porter leurs regards.

Hermione avait donc usé de procédés moralement répréhensibles pour s'assurer chaleur et confort tous les soirs, mais il faut avouer que ça en valait la peine. Et en ce soir sinistre ou le ciel s'emplissait d'éclats de bistre, la bête s'en était allée.

La bête en avait eu assez de l'asservissement stupide imposé par Miss _odeur-de-crotte-de-souris-papier-maché-et-encre_. Elle descendait d'une fière lignée de grands fauves, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, grands guerriers rusés terrifiant la brave populace d'hommes, de caribous sur la banquise ou de rongeurs. Son arbre phylogénétique comprenait des ancêtres impressionnants, mais elle était l'évolution ultime de cette lignée. La terreur des bacs à sables aurait-on dit chez les moldus (enfin chez certains moldus au vocabulaire désuet et ridicule tout du moins). Et ce jour là, suivant son instinct le plus profond, le plus ancestral, elle glissait silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard vers un but qu'elle seule connaissait et comprenait . Pattenrond se faufilait, se rencognait, se serpentinait parmi les ombres et les ectoplasmes bedonnants, fuyant le devoir sacré contracté auprès de sa maîtresse malgré la crainte des méduses gluantes et de toutes les punitions tordues qu'elle pourrait inventer. Cette nuit ne pouvait être vécue que par les chats libres, et à ce moment là, enfin, Pattenrond en était un.

Au mépris de tous les dangers, il avançait, dans le froid et la tempête, dans le sang et la colère, sa détermination battant contres ses tempes, Martine la puce battant contre sa peau au niveau de la cinquième cervicale.

Soudain, un grand B se mit à flotter devant lui. C'était le b de but qui signifiait qu'enfin sa quête arrivait à sa fin. Il allait pouvoir enfin déposer les armes, arrêter ses chausses et reprendre son souffle pour s'adresser à son But de la nuit et dire : " Salut poupée, j'me suis laissé dire que vous étiez en chaleur… Un petit tour derrière le cagibi pour une folle minute d'amour ça vous dit ? "

Miss Teigne -car c'était à elle que s'adressait le matou au poil couleur Weasley- ne rougit pas car c'était un chat et il est très mauvais d'user d'anthropomorphisme. C'est le syndrome Walt Disney et quiconque succombe à ce syndrome fini étouffé par une frite mal cuite ou écrasé par un hamburger en folie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment parlé. Il avait émis quelques phéromones et… Ah ! Non, pas de fourmimorphisme non plus, sinon on se retrouve écrivain à succès futur gourou de secte. (2)

Donc disons pour résumer que le langage corporel couramment utilisé dans ce genre de situation avait très bien marché et que tous les deux avaient très bien compris ou ils voulaient en venir et d'ailleurs, ils y allaient de ce pas.

De toute façon, quand bien même Miss Teigne aurait été capable de rougir, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, car - et je parle tout spécialement au fanficeuses de treize ans environ - l'amour entre deux chats de sexe opposés est une chose tout à fait naturelle, ils n'ont pas à en avoir honte, contrairement à Harry et Snape ou Voldemort qui, dans certaines fics, conjuguent étreintes pedophiliennes et étreintes avec persos qu'ont pas la classe du tout sans aucun complexe alors que franchement là ils devraient en avoir !!! Enfin bon de toute façon mon intention n'est pas d'écrire une scène érotique entre ces deux représentants de la race féline, pas plus que d'écrire un lemon Hagrid/Dumbledore, aussi intéréssante l'idée soit-elle.

Laissons donc les deux chats à leurs préoccupations de perpétuation de l 'espèce sans plus nous approcher et revenons à des héros plus humains si ce n'est plus charismatiques.

Car appeler Argus Rusard un personnage charismatique ce serait pousser un peu loin les bornes des limites tout de même ! Je sais que par le monde courent en liberté des fans de persos bien autrement dégoûtants, vieux et d'intelligence limitée, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à lâcher ma couronne de fleur pour m'incliner devant les qualités de Rusard. De toute façons et que cela soit dit, je n'ai pas de couronne de fleurs. Voilà.

Rusard, comme chacun le sait, était l'heureux propriétaire de cette charmante boule de poil dont la présence, mieux que celle d'un sinistros, vous faisait comprendre que plus jamais la vie ne serait belle pour vous et que le début de la fin était arrivé. La charmante créature n'était pas présentement en sa compagnie puisque tout lecteur attentif le sait maintenant, elle faisait plus ample connaissance avec la douce sauvagitude du félin domestique de Miss Granger. Le propriétaire de la chose grisâtre aux yeux globuleux ne savait rien de ses rencontres amoureuses, mais il n'en avait de toute façon cure puisqu'en cette heure de la nuit, une question bien plus grave que la position géographique de son plus fidèle espion l'occupait.

En effet, face à lui se trouvait un énorme buisson de roses s'étalant sur tout le couloir et tachant de sa rouge-et-jaune-à-petits-poisitude la sombre austérité des couloirs poudlardiens qui avait fait sa renommée à l'époque ou on choisissait encore un établissement scolaire à ses enfants simplement en vérifiant le bon état de délabrement des cachots (époque bénie s'il en était).

Cet amas de fleurs poétiques et romantiques, et par là donc pathétiques, n'était pas le résultat d'une des dernières brillantes idées du barbant barbu siégeant au sommet de Poudlard, car là, malgré la nuisance occasionnée à la sombrissitude classieuse du royaume des études rondement menées, Rusard n'aurait rien eu à dire. Non, cet amas chlorophyllien se trouvait être le fait d'un élève, c'est à dire un individu bipède prêt à tout pour satisfaire son besoin de se mettre hors la loi et dont la constitution même, si elle ne se prêtait plus d'après les rumeurs à de vivifiantes corrections corporelles, était quand même toujours assez propre à toutes les autres punitions tordues qu'il pourrait imaginer.

Mais le problème se situait justement en ce point précis de l'histoire. En effet, dans le cas qui l'occupait, c'est-à-dire cette émergence régulière et spontanée de massifs floraux dans les couloirs de Poudlard, aucun élève n'avait réussi à se faire incriminer. Les bougres étaient malins comme des dobermans joueurs d'échec et pas une seule fois le majestueux concierge n'avait réussi, malgré toute la ruse propre à sa condition de MCQFP (Méchant Concierge Qui Fait Peur ), à capturer un des petits avortons qui se plaisaient à mièvriser leur lieu d'étude.

Bien sûr, il avait quelques idées quant aux auteurs de cette absurde floraison, les petits mots laissés à l'attention de tous près de leurs méfaits indiquait clairement leur appartenance à la maison des fielleux serpents. En effet, sur ces petits papiers, on pouvait clairement lire : " les Florizards ont la joie de vous offrir ces roses, symbole de joie et d'amour !"

Or, depuis quelque temps, la maison des serpentards avait vu s'opérer en son sein quelques changements proprements ahurissants. Sous la probable égide de Draco Malfoy, ils avaient décidés de lutter pour réhabiliter l'honneur de leur maison et avaient décidé, pour parfaire leur image de marque, d'insister sur l'amour, la paix, l'amitié et les fleurs. Ils s'étaient par conséquents rebaptisés les florisards et les leaders de ce mouvement, non contents de se balader en petite tenue, des ailes dans le dos et une lyre à la main en chantant des chansons guimauves de leur voix plus habituée à lancer leur fiel qu'à singer Céline Dion, avaient en plus décidés de fleurir les couloirs pour y mettre un peu de couleur et de joie. Étrangement, à chaque fois que Rusard avait voulu appréhender le suspect numéro un, le sournois professeur Snape accompagné de son éternel grand nez et de ses cheveux gras, attributs qui aux dire de certaines font tout son charme, était apparu pour emmener avec lui le furet blond et ainsi le soustraire au jugement divin du tout sauf divin Argus Rusard.

N'ayant pu trouver aucun coupable à torturer... hum… punir, Rusard se trouvait d'effectuer la corvée de nettoyage tout seul et, par dessus le supermarché,étant Cracmol, sans aide magique. Il aurait pu pourtant très facilement demander aux Legolas de home-sweet-home tels Dobby de débroussailler les amas broussailleux à sa place, mais il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer seul le problème Florizard.

Nuit après nuit depuis trois semaines, il découpait sauvagement les rosiers à l'aide de son fidèle sécateur qui, bien qu'absolument pas magique, était comme chacun le sait un symbole d'abstinence sexuelle pour Freud. (Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi pour Freud, alors qu'absolument tout dans le monde est en fait un symbole sexuel, le sécateur échappe aux interprétations pornographiques, sachez juste que s'étant coupé à l'âge de un an sur l'un de ces objets alors qu'il courrait tout nu, il failli perdre ce qui à la puberté deviendrait l'attribut de sa virilité et en conçu une haine singulière pour ce vulgaire accessoire de jardinage).

Or, presque personne ne s'en doute car c'est une question sur laquelle peu de gens se sont penchés sous peine de tomber dans un gouffre d'ennui, mais Rusard avait une peur bleu mirabelle de tout ce qui touchait à l'amour et ses conséquences. Si la personne atteinte de cette phobie avait été un sympathique bishônen, il ne fait nul doute que son cas aurait été aussitôt traité mais Rusard était bien des choses sauf un beau jeune homme. De toute façon, dans chaque histoire, il faut au moins un personnage atteint de cette maladie pour respecter les quotas établis par les américains en recherche de politiquement correct.

Rusard adorait par conséquent tout ce qui n'était pas un symbole sexuel, comprenez par-là qu'il haïssait tout au monde sauf les sécateurs. On pourrait se demander avec angoisse si cette sainte horreur du monde s'appliquait aussi à ses parents, mais on pourrait aussi bien se demander si la hauteur de la tour Effel fait bobo dans le coeur des pingouins, tant pour la plus part des gens l'idée que Rusard puisse avoir des parents était inconcevable et incohérente.

Mais par le fait et comme tout le monde, à part peut-être bambi ou l'illustre Rémi, le sémillant concierge avait eu des géniteurs. Bon, il n'en avait pas eu très longtemps, la honte d'avoir engendré un cracmol les ayant rapidement emportés vers les rivages Styxiens, mais il en avait eu. Et donc pour ceux qui persisteraient à se poser la relation des relations entre la terreur des élèves et les personnes qui avaient fusionné leurs gamètes ensemble pour le doter d'un patrimoine génétique plus ou moins acceptable, je dirais que la haine des géniteurs n'avait d'égale que l'amour que leur portait leur fils. Du fait de sa maladie dont il est question quelques lignes plus haut, il était porté à vouer un amour débordant à quiconque ne lui renvoyait que haine et mépris, chose que ses parents faisaient abondamment et obligeamment. Il gardait donc un souvenir ému de cette tendre période où, sachant à peine marcher, il courait de toute son âme vers ses parents pour les embrasser et leur dire son amour et où il n'avait comme seule réponse que des coups de pieds ou des mots d'injure. Cette période pris malheureusement fin le jour où en relisant la lettre de suicide de ses parents trop près d'un chandelle il révéla accidentellement une partie du message jusqu'alors inconnue car écrite avec du jus d'agrume (cocktail multi-vitaminé ayant les mêmes propriétés qu'un vulgaire jus de citron, mais de très loin meilleur pour la santé du papier) qui disait qu'en fait ils l'avaient toujours aimé mais que pour pas faire tache dans le voisinage ils avaient fait semblant de le mépriser et de le haïr. Devant cette affreuse découverte, Rusard avait senti le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds et avait juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne à part bien sur son fidèle sécateur qui le suivait partout depuis ses six ans.

Le commun des mortels enchaîné aux banales conventions, pense souvent au sécateur comme à un sécateur et en ceci il se trompe lourdement. En effet, le sécateur peut tout aussi bien être un ciseau à ongle, un couteau de repas, un décapsuleur de tête de rats (bien utiles pour les potions, les revendre à Snape lui rapportait assez pour pouvoir s'acheter chaque mois le dernier _le petit monde de Jean Sol Patre illustré_, une de ses revues favorites), un objet de décoration très beau sur la cheminée, un sujet de conversation avec Dumbledore même si ce dernier persistait ornementer les siens de photos de Mac Gonagal Dobby et lui en vacances en string à Saint Tropez et encore pleins d'autres choses toutes aussi merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

La nuit promettait encore une fois d'être longue pour notre charmante réinterprétation humaine de la peste sur terre préférée, mais il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de veiller tard et avait fini par apprécier ces doux moments de solitude où il laissait son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement sauvage de Miss Teigne l'avertisse qu'un élève s'était fait prendre. Le petit fauve gris poussière avait de tout temps été assez indépendant si bien que même quand il ne la voyait pas de toute une nuit, il ne lui venait jamais à l'idée de s'inquiéter.

La tâche a priori rébarbative mais au final assez relaxante de tailladage sauvage de rose battait son plein, quand soudain il entendit un bruit de pas. Curieux et s'attendant à voir un professeur (car aucun feulement rageur n'accompagnait cette personne) il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir quand, stupéfait, il vit un élève s'approcher vers lui.

Mais étai-ce bien un élève ? La personne qui s'avançait vers lui portai une longue barbe brune et un curieux livre voletait près de sa tête.

* * *

1 j'espère qu'aucun fan de la miss n'est dans la salle. De toute façon je me suis laissée dire que la seul fan avérée était une certaine écrivain britannique milliardaire lente à écrire et prompte à tuer ridiculement les personnages potentiellement intéressants … 

2 C'est à dire Bernard Werber auteur entre autres de la saga _les Fourmis_

Fini donc pour cette fois, ne reste plus qu'à écrire le chapitre suivant

Je remercie Sin the Sinful Girl ma super bêta lectrice qui écrit ffnet et qui doit s'arracher les cheveux en voyant toutes les fautes que j'ai rajouté après sa correction.

Si vous avez le temps, faites moi pleins de remarques pour que je puisse corriger toutes mes erreurs et progresser.


	2. Un tragique évènement

titre : **Sans tambour ni trompette**

( si vous lisez cette fic, vous remarquerez qu'effectivement, on ne peut trouver nulle part mention de trompette, ni de tambour, ce titre est donc complètement justifié malgré les apparences. )

auteur : Berlouche

base : Harry Potter tome 1 à 5.

disclimer : Non ils ne sont pas à moi mais je n'y tiens vraiment pas. Leur légitime propriétaire est J.K Rowling

avertissements : Ce chapitre met en scène le personnage de Severus Snape et Maïté, il est donc assez violent, âmes sensibles et fans de snape attention !

Chapitre 2 : Un tragique événement

« Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire !!

Et pourtant Cindy, c'est la vérité !

Une vérité quelque peu phallacieuse si je puis me permettre Roger.

Mais Cindy ! Me prendriez vous pour une bête lubrique sans cœur ni sentiments ??

Oh ! Roger prenez-moi sauvagement contre le mur de la cuisine rempli de rouleaux à pâtisserie qui pimenteront nos ébats !!!

…

Severus Snape se leva brusquement. Il était de méchante humeur et sa cape voletait derrière lui d'un air de défi envers quiconque serait tenté de contrarier plus encore son maître.

On lui avait menti. On lui avait dit que « La cuisine de mousquetaires » repassait à la télévision le dimanche à l'aube et c'était visiblement faux. Ou alors la morphologie de Maïté avait changé soudainement et sans préavis, ce qui n'expliquait pas pour autant pourquoi la madame de l'écran portait des vêtements visiblement empruntés à sa petite sœur ; vêtements dont l'étroitesse devait assurément la faire beaucoup souffrir puisque lorsque son petit camarade les lui avait enlevé, elle affichait un sourire remarquablement extatique. Mais Maïté ne pouvait pas changer car elle était le propre de l'immuabilité sur terre. La seule chose qui soit toujours restée la même sans traîtreusement changer, pas même de marque de déodorant, tout au long de la vie de Snape. Même quand son émission s'était arrêtée, il avait continué à croire en elle et n'avait jamais daigné regarder les autres émissions. Les autres ne connaissaient rien à l'art délicat de la cuisine. Ils ne savaient pas assommer un serpent d'une poigne ferme, charcuter vivement un veau encore à demi conscient ou écrase allègrement des bigorneaux. Le futur maître de potions de Poudlard avait assisté à son émission une fois. En vrai, elle était encore plus formidable que ce qu'il croyait. Sous la chaleur des projecteurs sa peau luisait et son fond de teint dégoulinait laissant de larges traînées marronnasses. Du sang maculait son large tablier et une odeur de charogne montait du tas de carcasses près de la cuisine. Pourtant, imperturbable, elle continuait à abattre sa massue sur l'animal étendu sur la planche, insensible aux hurlements suraigus qui sortaient de sa gorge ensanglantée.

Après l'émission, il était allé la voir pour lui faire part de son admiration envers ses méthodes. Elle s'était fendu d'un sourire de grand-mère bûcheronne au Canada et lui avait gratouillé vigoureusement la tête en le remerciant et en lui conseillant d'acheter son dernier livre (que de toute façon il avait déjà). Ému, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laver les cheveux. mais le jour où ses appendices céphaliques lui avaient clairement signifié leur désir de se transformer en dread locks, il avait tout de même décidé de veiller à ce que sa chevelure garde une tête quelque peu présentable. Ne voulant pas recourir à une potion démêlante pour ne pas trahir sa promesse, il s'était résolu à se verser régulièrement une bouteille d'huile d'olive sur la tête. Ses cheveux n'avaient dès lors plus eu aucune envie de rébellion et avaient continué leur vie, toujours bien raides et lisses même s'il est vrai que plus jeune, il avait assez souffert des moqueries des autres enfants, qui prenaient ses cheveux gras comme point de départ pour la plupart de leurs insultes. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, les ricanements ne l'atteignaient plus et il se félicitait de ne jamais avoir cédé à la facilité en se lavant les cheveux et en bafouant l'esprit de Maïté. Le fait d'avoir tenu sa promesse envers et contre tout l'emplissait d'une fierté indescriptible. Il avait déjà trahit, déçu, tué et menti, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait déshonoré la mémoire de son idole.

La veille, Dumbledore l'avait coincé dans un couloir pour lui susurrer à l'oreille sa grande nouvelle confidentielle qu'il avait appris par monsieur Weasley qui l'avait su par un collègue qui lui-même l'avait entendu d'un autre qui était peut-être bien Dumbledore lui même applicant aisi la loi des rumeurs qui veut qu'elles circulent en boucles indéfinies.

Maïté repassait à la télévision. Dumbledore connaissait la passion du sombre professeur de Potions pour cette émission puisqu'il était devenu un agent double le jour où Maïté aurait du perdre la vie dans un attentat de Mangemorts. En effet, pour invoquer un sortilège très puissant, Voldemort avait eu besoin d'une dinde de plus de cent kilogrammes et Lucius Malfoy qui avait un humour très douteux et qui avait toujours été un piètre cuisinier s'était mis en tête de ramener la peau de la célèbre cuisinière. Ce jour là, Snape avait réalisé qu'à force de tuer tous les moldus, son égérie elle aussi finirait par passer à la casserole. Il avait couru, affolé, jusqu'au bureau du vieil illuminé qui avait joyeusement approuvé son envie de reconversion du côté des gentils cool qui font le bien. La vie de Maïté valait bien ça et puis Dumbledore avait su éteindre les dernières lueurs de doutes qui subsistaient dans son esprit. En effet, il lui avait expliqué que puisqu'il allait devenir un agent double et non un authentique gentil héros, il n'allait pas pour autant devenir beau et souriant et allait par conséquent garder son nez proéminent qui lui donnait tout son caractère et sa noblesse. Soulagé, il avait accepté de devoir perdre quand même deux trois pustules dans l'opération qui allait faire de lui un « méchant-gentil ».

Mais Dumbledore lui avait menti. L'émission fétiche de Snape ne repassait pas du tout à la télévision, et à la place il avait vu cet insoutenable et révoltant spectacle. Ce qu'il avait vu le faisait rougir rien qu'en y repensant. Il n'avait pourtant pas regardé longtemps, juste assez pour être certain que Dumbledore l'avait bien traîtreusement trompé. Saisissant la télécommande, il avait prestement éteint l'engin maudit et, dans la foulée, l'avait allègrement explosé en une multitude de particules microscopiques qui, devant la haine dont elles avaient été l'objet, s'empressèrent de se disperser à la recherche d'une atmosphère plus aimable et mieux disposée à leur encontre.( Normalement il n'y a pas l'électricité à Poudlard. La présence de la télévision est donc particulièrement incongrue, mais qui-êtes vous pour chercher la cohérence dans cette histoire ?)

Furieux, il avançait plein de rage ce qui bien que redondant était parfaitement exacte, et ses pieds avalaient la distance le séparant du bureau du directeur avec une voracité qui les étonnait eux-même . Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et peut-être même dans l'inspiration du moment le frapper de toute l'amertume engendrée par sa trahison, à défaut de pouvoir le frapper à grands coups de volants de badminton . Les couloirs reculaient d'effroi à l'approche de son regard glacé d'où s'échappaient des volutes de rages et les portraits frissonnaient dans leur sommeil. C'était à coup sûr une heure indue pour traverser Poudlard à grands fracas, mais Snape ne pouvait attendre l'heure du réveil pour envoyer son cahier de doléances au barbu et lui demander de faire amende honorable. A genoux, l'amende honorable. Ou sur les mains peut-être. A moins qu'il ne lui demande de se teindre la barbe en rose pendant trois jours. Ou alors en vert et argent. Ou bien même de…

Perdu loin très loin dans l'infini (des galaxies poursuis ta lutte infernale du bien contre le mal. Goldorak go ! Rétrolazer en action ! Goldorak go ! ) de ses pensées ténébreuses, il ne vit pas le petit amas poilu devant lui avant de le percuter violemment de toute sa masse fondamentalement peu lourde mais empesée par la triple rangée de fioles rangées dans sa cape. Il entendit un bruit strident rappelant un peu le bramement d'un cerf en rut dans la brume landaise sous la lumière de la lune rousse, mais en plus aigu et pas pareil. En fait, si Snape avait eu l'oreille musicale, ce son lui aurait automatiquement fait penser au râle d'agonie d'un lion asthmatique et il aurait mieux compris sur quoi il s'affalait brusquement. Au lieu de ça, il se demanda avec perplexité qui avait bien pu laisser traîner une cornemuse à poils angoras et encore en état de marche au milieu du couloir.

Il faut savoir que la cornemuse est un animal propre au monde sorcier qui braille à pleins poumons quand on l'écrase et qui, se reproduisant vite, avait été pendant fort longtemps un grand véritable fléau pour les sorciers qui n'arrêtaient pas de marcher dessus par inadvertance. De guerre lasse, la communauté magique finit par les vendre à une étrange secte de moldus qui les avaient pris en affection et que le port, hivers comme été, d'une jupette sans rien dessous avait rendu sourds ( est-il utile de rappeler aux non-biologistes que chez les hommes, le nerf auditif passe par les organes sexuels ? C'est un étrange phénomène, et si votre culture générale ne s'étend pas jusqu'aux meurs masculines dans leurs légendes les plus intimes, et alors vous êtes quelqu'un de bien chanceux et/ou innocent de nature ce qui pourra dans tous les cas vous être utile dans votre avenir socio-professionnel.).Les gens de cette secte passaient leurs journées à tripoter avec amour les petites cornemuses si bien qu'à force elles conçurent une telle haine pour les caresses que lors de leurs parades nuptiales, elles ne purent que rarement aller au delà du compliment bien tourné, ce qui fit radicalement chuter leur taux de natalité.

Mais ce n'était pas sur une cornemuse à poils angoras que Snape venait de se vautrer d'une manière assez misérable. Il s'en rendit compte en se relevant et en voyant une grosse moumoute collée à sa robe au niveau de la poitrine de détacher lentement et tomber par terre en un gros splotsch. Les amas de chair et de poils devant ses pieds provenaient indiscutablement d'un félin, à en juger par le cri de d'horreur qu'il entendit tout à coup. Personne ne crie pour une cornemuse, tandis qu'un chat mort attirait les foules comme les drosophiles autour de fruits véreux. La personne qui avait poussé un cri à la vue du tas de chairs écrasée aux pieds de Snape était Argus Rusard, le concierge. Derrière, se tenait une petite silhouette tremblante accompagnée d'un petit livre volant.

Tous les deux semblaient effondrés. S'approchant des cadavres, Rusard murmura : « Miss Teigne ! Ma petite chérie» pendant que l'autre personne s'accroupissait et d'une voie pleine de circonspection et de crainte demandait : « Patterond ? »

Alors, en cet instant, Snape sut qu'il avait fait une bourde. Une énorme bourde.

Voilà, c'est fini y'a plus, encore une fois je, relance votre bienveillance pour me signaler toutes mes erreurs ou simplement m'encourager à continuer mes bêtises

Et pour finir, les réponses aux reviews :

Gaeriel Jedusor : lol dsl d'avoir écrit avek des mots komplikés ! Mdr !!! Mais pas désolé d'avoir douté de la popularité d'Hermione. Ici, les perso n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, c'es à dire pas grand chose et optionnellement pire encore

Zof : une fic GW ?? Mais ou ça ? Bah j'm'en fous personne ne sait plus ou elle se trouve, niark niark !

Sin the Sinful Girl toi je te parle même plus vu comment t'a hésité à me corriger juste parce que je traumatisais un peu ton Snape chéri !Pffff…

Jo : Oui camarade, révoltons nous ! Prenons les armes et assommons à coup de dictionnaire quiconque voudra nous empêcher de parler correctement français en France ! (quoi ? Je parle pas correctement ? Moi ? Bah, bientôt le Berlouche sera langue nationale, j'en fait le serment ! )

Arcadiane : Ta review nest tellement grosse qu'elle compte pour une demi-douzaine au moins. Elle doit d'ailleurs être une review extrêmement pauvre les gens de son monde lui reprochant sa grosseur en lui faisant payer triple tarif au cinéma ou à l'opéra. Sans le sous, cette review finira seule sous un pont et mourra solitaire et misérable. Tu es sans cœur, tu crée des choses pour les laisser se faire détruire inexorablement pas la conjoncture économique défavorable. Tu abuse de son pouvoir et abandonne tes enfants le plus prometteurs….Ne serais-tu pas la sœur jumelle de Rowling ?…héhéhéhé !!!! rire sadique de l'auteur

J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'en pensant à tout ce que je devrais dire pour te répondre . Pas merci de douter de la normalité de ma constitution mais merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! J'ai espéré un instant que tu allais vraiment me faire toute une review sans même lire le chapitre, ce qui aurait été intéressant à voir, mais ta méthode est quand même assez sympathique! Oui j'avoue lancer des piques à des gens qui n'en ont absolument rien à foutre (JKR, les fanficeuses de 13 ans, les amis de Maïté…) mais en même temps, cela fait partie des petits plaisirs de mon existence au même titre que les doigts dans le pot de nutella ou le coup de pied pour ouvrir les portes au lycée le vendredi soir (oui mes plaisirs sont assez différents de ceux d'Amélie Poulain, mais en même tant, tout ce qu'elle gagne avec les siens c'est de se retrouver avec un gars qui bosse dans un sex shop alors que moi, je gagne des reviews, des doigts sales ou un avertissement selon les cas. C'est vachement plus youpi chouette nan ?) Jaime beaucoup ton raisonnement prouvant que JKR est une mère indigne. D'ailleurs, pour rajouter à son indignité, je voudrais faire remarquer q'elle n'a jamais pris la peine de doter aucun des serpentards d'une quelconque épaisseur psychologique, les condamnant à un comportement éternellement stupide et borné malgré leur indéniable potentiel. Si ça c'est pas un comportement indigne pour une mère : gâcher l'avenir socioprofessionnel de ses enfants par paresse !! En tout cas, des reviews comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours, merci encore

Salh : ce n'est pas tant le volume qui fait la valeur et un compliment n'est nullement amoindri s'il est plat. Surtout que ton compliment ne l'était pas et m'a fait vachement plaisir Pour les fans arts, je suis ouverte à toute tentative, et si j'en reçois de beaux, je serais ravie de les mettre en ligne sur ma bio (d'ailleurs Zof m'en a fait quelques uns qu'il faut absolument que je scanne )

Pfiouf… c'est fini. Me reste plus qu'à faire un chapitre 3, et puis un 4 et puis… bon au boulot !


	3. l'enterrement

titre : **Sans tambour ni trompette**

( si vous lisez cette fic, vous remarquerez qu'effectivement, on ne peut trouver nulle part mention de trompette, ni de tambour, ce titre est donc complètement justifié malgré les apparences. )

auteur : Berlouche

base : Harry Potter tome 1 à 5.

disclimer : Non ils ne sont pas à moi mais je n'y tiens vraiment pas. Leur légitime propriétaire est J.K Rowling

* * *

Chapitre III : l'enterrement  


_« Avada kadavra ! la la la ala !! Avada kadavra !!!_

_ce mot signifie _

_que tu vivras ta vie _

_sans aucun souci_

_Padapadpoummm !!!_ »

« humm hummm… Monsieur le directeur ? »

La sympathique et dynamique chanson de l'éminent directeur de Poudlard avait été coupée en plein milieu par un toussotement intempestif qui vaudrait à son auteur des tourments dont ce dernier n'avait pas idée encore. Tournant légèrement la tête, l'auguste vieillard aperçut le malheureux trouble fête en question qui se trouvait être Severus Snape.

Immédiatement, le cerveau de blanche-barbe se mit à la recherche de nouveaux moyens pour pourrir la vie du gêneur. Il lui refusait déjà depuis de nombreuses années le poste de professeur d'équitationl depuis qu'il avait retrouvé des emballages de choco-BN dans les poches. Dumbledore n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Severus tenait tellement à ce poste ridicule qui de toute façon n'existait pas à Poudlard, mais toute personne possédant des friandises devait lui en verser une partie et autant que s'en souvienne Dumbledore il n'avait jamais vu la couleur du goût de ces gâteaux là. Il écartait donc consciencieusement Snape du poste de professeur de dada (1) tant convoité depuis des années, ce qui était la punition la plus horrible qu'il avait pu trouver à l'époque. Mais déranger la tête dirigeante et pensante de ce lieu de culture et de joies savantes pendant une de ses séances de libération vocale à tendance musicale était aussi un crime capital, et il fallait absolument trouver une punition au moins aussi forte que celle du refus impératif d'accès au poste de dada pour punir l'affront du jour.

Pendant que le directeur réfléchissait avec une intensité telle que les elfes de maisons durent trois fois changer ses fusibles qui avaient sauté, le professeur aux cheveux relativement peu dénués de graisse, était entré et s'était assis. Il était en train d'expérimenter toute une variété de toussotements, forts intéressants bien sûr, mais dérangeant la concentration du directeur. Ce dernier abandonna donc l'idée de trouver une punition pour le moment et se tourna vers son inopportun visiteur qui, voyant l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, se mit à déclamer d'une voix fort monotone : « Monsieur le directeur -stop- Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé -stop- Vite- stop-

M'enfin ! Que vous arrive-t-il Severus ?

Pardon Monsieur le directeur ?

Vous ne vous souvenez pas des recommandations du coach que j'avais engagé pour vous pour votre anniversaire ? Si vous voulez plaire aux filles, il vous faut montrer vos sentiments !

Enfer et damnation Monsieur ! Mais je montre mes sentiments ! Je pense d'ailleurs exprimer assez bien la colère, le mépris et l'exaspération ! » S'insurgea l'amoureux des potions et de l'ambiance calme qui accompagnait leur élaboration et qui présentemment lui manquais tant.

« Bon arrêtez de me parler de votre vie mon petit bonhomme, » Interrompit prestement Dumbledore. « C'est lassant à la fin. Et expliquez-moi plutôt le problème qui vous occupe présentement, et plus vite que ça, hop hop hop !! »

Jaillissant telle une tornade en furie (et non pas telle une tornade blanche car on aurait alors vu le sommet du crâne lustré de Monsieur propre, ni même comme une tornade domestique puisqu'on n'était pas en Tasmanie (celui qui a compris cette référence gagne un bonbon ou un dessin, mettre des concours comme ça en milieu d'une fic, ça stimule l'esprit, c'est très sain pour les neurones !)), deux ombres menaçantes surgirent de nul part. En fait, pour être tout à fait rigoureux, elles surgirent de la porte du bureau du directeur, mais la rigueur scientifique n'a jamais mené à des récits épiques exaltants, c'est un fait bien connu.

Ces deux ombres, non contentes d'être effrayantes en raison de leur surgissement brusque et fourbe, se mirent en plus de par dessus le marché en devoir de pousser des bruits aigus rappelant fortement le barrissement d'une chanteuse lyrique qui se serait coincé le doigt dans une porte maléfique.

Profitant du remue-ménage, Severus Snape s'était esquivé traîtreusement comme une ombre dans une botte de foin et Dumbledore se promit aussitôt de lui faire payer tout ça au quintuple du centuple du tiers de la racine carrée du prix.

Concentré dans ses calculs, il ne se rendit pas compte que les créatures s'était mise à parler , mais c'était surtout parce qu'elles ne le faisaient pas à proprement dit mais sanglotaient bruyamment en essayant de glisser des mots entre deux sanglots convulsifs. En bref, dire que le tout était aussi compréhensible que le bégaiement d'un nourrisson sourd-muet et trisomique ne serait rien d'autre qu'un bel euphémisme.

Finissant ses calculs mathématiques grâce à un audacieux algorithme communément appelé algorithme de « oh et puis fait chier ! », Dumbledore conclu que le prix qu'aurai à payer Snape pour toutes ses vilenies se traduirait par un nombre compris entre « grand » et « très grand ». Satisfait de la joie pure et simple de celui qui, grâce à des efforts émérites, vient de soulever trois montagnes et demie, mais las aussi à cause de toute la force mentale phénoménale dont il avait dû user pour résoudre ses calculs, le directeur se tourna enfin vers ses visiteurs, prêt à leur donner toute son attention à condition qu'ils la lui rendent en bon état après et pas trop mâchonnée surtout.

Blamvouuuuufff.

Ceci était le bruit d'une judicieuse ellipse narrative se posant avec délicatesse sur la blancheur nacrée de la page. Elle servais à passer l'ennuyeuse explication qui aurait du suivre.

Les points suivants sont donc maintenant établis :

- Les visiteurs sont Rusard et l'inconnue barbue -qui se révèle en fait, à la stupéfaction de tous sauf du lecteur un tant soi peu attentif, être Hermione.

- Leurs chats respectifs sont irrémédiablement morts et ça fait bobo dans le cœur de tous.

- L'enterrement est prévu pour le lendemain matin.

- Draco Malfoy est bien un pur beau gosse même si cela n'a effectivement aucun rapport avec l'histoire.

Bon ce n'était pas la peine d'écrire des pages pour raconter ça, le résumé rend compte de tout assez bien en fait. Mais un résumé ne permet pas de faire des blagues foireuses tous les deux mots donc je vais retourner à l'écriture de la suite (note de l'auteur : vous ne trouvez pas que l'auteur commence à prendre un peu trop de place dans cette histoire ? Bon aller, plus d'intervention de l'auteur jusqu'au chapitre cinq voilà !).

« La douleur qui m'émeut, émouvrait un émeu, qui, pris d'une telle émotion qui se meut comme le meuh d'une vache qui se meurt, se sentirai quelque peu ému. Enfin mes amis je vous le dis, cette perte est tragique et pique et pique et collégramme mais foin de tristesse, il faut avoir la pêche pour rendre hommage aux défunts tendrement regrettés et aimés. L'alcool de pêche est d'ailleurs, à vrai dire, assez bon mais donne le cafard quand les conditions d'hygiène sont mauvaises et qu'on le fabrique en écoutant les Beatles à fond.

En ce moment d'une solennité terriblement solennelle, je ne ferais point de jeux de mots comme à mon habitude car jeux de mots, jeux de marmots. Et la tristesse qui nous envahit aujourd'hui n'est pas celle de l'enfant qui a perdu son jouet. Elle est, bien au contraire, grave comme la voix d'un eunuque non castré, et la componction qui m'habite en est la preuve.

Nous sommes réunis ici mes amis pour célébrer avec tristesse mais dignité la disparition soudaine de nos deux compagnons de toujours, qui nous ont quittés pour un monde meilleur et comme dirais Denver : et bien plus encore. Si certains d'entre vous ne connaissent pas Denver le gentil dinosaure, je pourrais vous en parler après la cérémonie, car je le connais bien, c'est mon meilleur ami et… et…ET ? » Répétat-il une lueur d'impatience luisant au fond des prunelles.

Boyant cela, la foule s'empressa de crier le « BIEN PLUS ENCORE !!! » attendu par le directeur pour hâter la fin de l'éloquent discours.

« Merci les enfants, merci ! Je suis content de votre attention non entamée par mon verbe prolixe bien que contenu car la retenue sied bien mieux aux jours de deuil même si lorsqu'on la garde trop longtemps, elle peut nous forcer à commettre des actes contre nature avec des balais et la partie la plus charnue de notre anatomie , ce que désavouerait tout bon joueur de Quidditch, quoique à écouter les rumeurs sur les douches collectives, les joueurs de quidditch ne sont peut-être pas contre une utilisation inusuelle de leur anatomie, mais pas avec un balai, cela au moins est certain. Nos deux amis donc, qui nous ont quittés pour cet ailleurs merveilleux qui nous inonde de sa beauté immatérielle, et je voudrais rajouter que… »

A la table des gryphondors, un jeune adloescent mit sa tête entre les mains et soupira : « Pourquoi, mais pourquoi se sent-il obligé de TOUJOURS faire une référence à Denver dans ses discours ??

Gneuh ?? Je sais pas Harry. Au fait, hier en rangeant ma chambre, j'ai trouvé un vieux livre nul que maman m'avait envoyé : « La cuisine neo-papoue sans effort ». Tu savais que le chat grillé à la sauce caillou était un met réputé comme anti-depresseur et qu'on le servait souvent aux enterrements ?

Ron !!! Tu ne réfléchis jamais ou quoi ?

C'est snirf pas grave Harry sniff bouhhhh ! Mais pour snirf snirf ta snirf gouverne, Ron, le snirf chat grillé bouhhhhhhh bouahhhhhh snif snif –maîtrise Granger ! maîtrise- , était en fait, snif, servi, snif seulement pour les enterrements des grands chefs sorciers, snif et depuis que le dernier a été exterminé par la blénoragie, plus personne n'en mange, snif snif bouh.

Pour Dumbledore par contre, » poursuivit-elle en carrant les épaules et en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste de la main, « il semblerait que seuls les discours prononcés entre treize heure trente et dix-sept heure les lundis et entre six heure et onze heure la veille des jours où Rusard emmène Miss Teigne chez le véto, font référence à Denver. Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé la raison, mais Colin Crivey a promis de m'aider à enquêter à ce sujet. »

« Et pour finir, comme ni Mademoiselle Granger ni Monsieur Rusard n'ont voulu faire de discours, trop peinés pour prononcer l'éloge funèbre de ces chères petites choses fragiles et tendres dont la couleur du pelage s'harmonisait si bien avec les pelotes de laine de chez Rougier et Plé référence #E7B301 et #999999, je voudrais avant de nous jeter sur les gâteaux de condoléances conclure ce bref discours par cette phrase qui résume parfaitement à mon sens la place du tout sur le rien, et l'immensité du relatif dans l'absolu et le pourquoi de l'univers, la grande question philosophique de l'étagère et de sa place dans le monde, dans quel état de Palombie semptrionale j'erre ? Enfin bon cette phrase au sens profond très profond et au sens caché tout aussi profond, prenez garde à ne pas tomber, les enfants, hahaha !! »

Dumbledore riait à présent et près de lui, les mains jointes en signe d'adoration, le professeur Mac Gonagal murmurait : « Quel homme ce Dumbledor! Un peu fou bien sûr comme tous les génies, mais néanmoins un grand homme à n'en pas douter. » Si elle avait su que le directeur portait en toutes circonstances des chaussures à semmelle surélevée, nul doute que son opinion du directeur en aurait été fort amoindrie.

« Voici donc cette phrase d'une sagesse ancestrale que je tenais à vous faire partager avant le repas funèbre : Il vaut mieux s'enfoncer dans la nuit qu'un clou dans la fesse. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli ses paroles. Non que le discours ait été d'une beauté rhétorique ou d'un intérêt spécialement exceptionnel, mais tous étaient pressés de se jeter sur les gâteaux de funérailles.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu d'enterrement sorcier, était quelque peu étonné par cette coutume étrange. Il ne connaissait les enterrements qu'à travers les romans moldus et la gravité de l'affaire lui semblait incompatible avec une ruée vers des petits gâteaux verts et roses fluos recouverts d'une épaisse crème de chantilly. Toujours prompt à aider les amis en détresse et même parfois les dauphins en détresse lorsqu'il était vêtu de son maillot de bain rouge orné du sigle Mattel, Ron se précipita pour expliquer le fin fond de l'affaire à son ami.

Malheureusement, en courrant trop vite, il dérapa et tomba dans le fond de l'affaire pré-cité qui, bien que peu profond, était rempli de tessons de bouteilles de bière que des touristes allemands avaient laissés là la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient penchés sur ce problème.

Emporté à l'infirmerie en urgence à cause de toutes les coupures qu'il s'était faites, ses derniers mots furent un touchant « pinponpin pinponpin ! » Et en entendant cela, le jeune Potter fut pris d'une telle émotion que le long de ses longs cils de biche aux abois qui boit dans une boite de nuit, des larmes se formèrent.

Hermione avait laissé à Ron l'honneur d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment des gâteaux de funérailles, même s'il elle le savait aussi bien que n'importe quel sang-pur grâce à ses connaissances encyclopédiques impressionnantes, dues à n'en pas douter à une mauvaise éducation de la part de ses parents qui avaient eu l'affront de ne pas la pousser à jouer à la playstation jours et nuits. Elle avait senti que cette explication allait donner lieu à un échange d'amitié virile particulièrement intense, et elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher ce moment par un bavardage futile autant qu'inutile. En effet , durant une conversation entre deux possesseurs de testostérone, l'important n'est pas tant le sujet du message que le nombre d'accolades viriles qui ponctuent la conversation, puisque les-dites accolades viriles, étant effectuées avec les mains moites, permettent de déposer sa propre odeur de transpiration sur son vis à vis. Le but de la manœuvre est bien entendu de faire en sorte que même si une fille tombe amoureuse d'un autre gars que soi, l'odeur de transpiration qu'on a laissée sur ce gars (grâce à une accolade amicale), la dégoûte à jamais d'essayer d'approfondire la relation. Triste, elle se tourne alors vers le meilleur ami du gars, c'est-à-dire celui qui lui avait donné l'accolade fatale du début de l »histoire mais qui depuis s'est lavé et qui a donc maintenant toutes ses chances avec la fille.

Courir le cotillon n'est en dédinitive pas une activité basique, c'est le fruit d'une longue stratégie et élaborer une campagne de séduction prend souvent des générations et des générations, si ce n'est plus.

Hermione n'avait donc pas voulu intervenir, mais devant l'impossibilité physique de Ron à répondre à la question, elle se résolut à le faire puisqu'elle aussi était une amie du balafré et donc un soutien pour l'aider à avancer dans la vie, s'épanouir et avoir de bonnes dents.

S'approchant en roulant des hanches à cause de l'irrégularité des dalles de la salle, elle se mit en devoir d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment des gâteaux de funérailles.

Malheureusement, en s'approchant du lunetteu mal coiffé, elle s'étala par terre et se prit un râteau qui traînait par-là dans la face. Ce râteau avait originellement été obligeamment donné à Sybille Trelawney par le professeur Snape quand elle avait soudainement tenté d'embrasser le sinistre professeur de potions à pleine bouche quelques minutes auparavant. Ne sachant que faire de cet ustensile de jardinage, elle l'avait négligemment laissé traîner par terre.

Se voyant en trop mauvais état pour accomplir sa mission d'explication envers Potter et étant sur le point d'être à son tour conduite à l'infirmerie, Hermione Granger se raccrocha désepéremment à un bout de robe qui traînait devant elle afin de supplier son propriétaire d'accomplir sa sainte mission à sa place.

Un criminel retournant toujours sur les lieux du crime, il se trouva que la détentrice du bout de robe en question était le professeur Trelawney elle-même, qui retournait son râteau en se disant que finalement, il ferait peut-être une belle décoration sur sa cheminée. Voyant une chose ensanglantée tirer sur le bas de sa robe, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et essaya de s'en débarrasser en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Mais la chose s'agrippait et remontait le long de ses vêtements à la force des bras. Terrifiée, elle repoussa la chose du mieux qu'elle put mais soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

(1) : hmm pas très compréhensible pour ceux qui ont lu HP en français. Dada : denfence aigainst the dark arts.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sin** : merci correctrice n'a moi qui parsème ses corrections de commentaires du genre « cette phrase est le cauchemar de toute bêta lectrice » mais oui je t'aime quand même

**Dark-jezi** : t'inquiet le chapitre 4 est entièrement consacré à la noble cause de ridiculiser ouafouaf-man en beauté.

**Zof** : Maïté lui gratouille la tête pour des raisons scénaristiques. Pour les plaintes et réclamations, veuillez vous adresser au guichet quarante douze

Et oui c'est prévu que dumbli aille chez le teinturier.

**Arca** : pioufff (j'espere que tu sais lire entre les lettres parce que sinon tu ne saura jamais à quelle point ma réponse était longue construite et constructive) plus sérieusement, on verra le prochain chapitre si tu supporte le torturage de sisi l'imperachien aussi bien que celui de snapitou

**Naoned **: Ravie que ça te plaise. Et oui je suis une violente dans l'âme, mais bon c'est parce que j'aime tous ces pitis persos que je les torture comme ça

**Jo** : merci beaucoup toi tu sais parler aux berlouches, lol

A tous et à toutes et même aux autres : Merci et n'oubliez pas que Remus lupin sera toujours votre ami yeah ! (j'avais envie de dire ça, c'est tout, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin )


End file.
